


Midnight Memories

by andyoulethergo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyoulethergo/pseuds/andyoulethergo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I took the song titles of MM and created a storyline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted it on tumblr (http://iconicj.tumblr.com/post/68499899403)

The **story of my life** I feel so **alive** dancing with **Diana** to the **best song ever**. It describes us **better than words** ever will. Wearing your **little black dress** walking **through the dark** this moment could be **something great**. **Why don’t we go there** to our place **right now** so when can make **midnight memories** just **you and I** so **happily** together. They wonder: **Does he know** all the **little white lies**? I know my **half a heart** with yours is the truth. **Don’t forget where you belong** together we are **strong**.


End file.
